Farewell To a Miracle
by LiFeIzPrEtEnD
Summary: Basically, Ororo and Logan have a daughter, Logan runs, Ro cant keep the infant, who has been named Kendall. After 17 years, Logan and Kendall meet, then Ro runs this time. What heppens when she returns??? r&r??
1. the dream

Okay, allow me to explain the Kendall character. A while ago I heard about a daughter between Logan and Ororo. I thought, "Hey cool" so I started rp'ing as her in an X-men RPG...well no one knew about her, so I began to question, "is this character real? Or did someone make her up?" Well while talking to another of my friends, they told me that Kendall had appeared in the comics as a kind of "what if". Ya know, what if Ro and lo had a daughter. Okay *phew* that's out of the way...enjoy!  
  
~~~~  
  
I rolled out of my bed and stared at the ground in thought. It wasn't the first time I had a dream like this one. Only this dream had seemed so realistic. I could still see the hurt and pain in the little girl's eyes, still see her bones showing through her skin, and I could still feel my heart reaching out and wanting to help her so badly.  
  
I stood up, and got dressed, that innocent, yet suffering face of the child never leaving my mind. What had the dream meant? I had an idea, but surely that wasn't it...  
  
I shook my head, and opened my door. I needed a nice hot cup of coffee so I could think.  
  
After a poured myself a cup of my usual black coffee, I sat down on a huge reclining chair in the den and reviewed the dream in my head over and over again, my secret still beating away inside of me.  
  
"Ororo?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Ro? You don't look so well."  
  
I looked up seeing Jean standing there, a worried expression on her face. I smiled at her reassuringly, "I am fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded, forcing myself to keep the smile on my face.  
  
She gave me on last concerned glance before leaving.  
  
I sighed. If only I could just talk to someone about this. Maybe I could understand what exactly the dream meant, maybe I could get rid of the hurt inside me, or the constant throbbing I always felt in my mind when I pondered on dreams like these.  
  
"Is there something you would like to discuss?"  
  
I brought my head up, seeing the Professor staring at me, "It's nothing..."  
  
"Nonsense, I felt the confusion you were feeling last night, and I still sense it inside of your mind. Ororo what is wrong?"  
  
I drew in a deep breath, "Do you know...?"  
  
He solemnly shook his head, "Although I could've found out, I figured you would tell me if it was that important."  
  
I closed my eyes, seeing only the face of the innocent suffering child in my dream. Suddenly, everything that had ever happened in my dreams came pouring out of my lips, confessing everything to the Professor. I looked up at his shocked and stunned expression.  
  
"The girl in my dreams...she's my daughter...I know it."  
  
The Professor blinked, "Daughter?" He abruptly brought his usual calm and composed look back to his face, "How?"  
  
~*~ 


	2. So hard to say goodbye

Blah blah, I didn't mention before that the X-Men are not my own, so don't sue me. I'm not worth it. Enjoy enjoy, and review review  
  
  
  
My mind drifted back in time. It was a moment in my life that I had tried to forget, many times, but miserably failed at doing. For months on end, the mansion was just complete and total chaos. The Professor had fallen into a coma, leaving the X-Men to deal with the school, leaving us to deal with the Brotherhood. They had found out about the Professor's condition, and took advantage of it as soon as they could, attacking us mercilessly, knowing that we didn't have Professor's guidance to help us.  
  
I had known about my pregnancy for quite some time, but never told anyone. What would I have said, that I had a one-night stand with Logan? And then he mysteriously just disappeared from the mansion the night after? I couldn't even begin imagining what that would have done to my reputation. But as time dragged on, I noticed my stomach getting larger. I knew I couldn't have anyone suspecting anything, so I requested permission to leave. I made up an excuse that a close family member of mine was badly ill. Scott had granted my request for leave, and I left...immediately.  
  
Now my problem was what was to be done with the child? There was absolutely no way I could bring him or her back to the mansion. The risk of something happening to it was too great. No, I needed a place where the child would be loved, and more importantly, would be safe.  
  
After days of contemplation, I had reached a solution as to what to do. The Morlocks. Perhaps they would accept the infant as one of their own. Although they looked like savages to the unknowing eye, in fact, they were gentle and caring. Hopefully enough to accept a helpless child left at their doorstep. I knew I couldn't ask them face-to-face. After I left my duties as head of the Morlocks, there was no way they would do any favors for me. But perhaps, if they didn't know the child was mine, they would raise it with the love I wouldn't be able to give it.  
  
As the months went on, I knew the time was near. I had checked myself into a hospital that was a good 4 hours from the mansion, just in case.  
  
After the child, the baby girl was born; the thought of giving her up was even harder to accept. Her name was Kendall Logan, and she was so beautiful, born with a gorgeous head of silverish white hair, icy blue eyes that had a wondrous spark of happiness in them.  
  
Then the night came, the night that I would have to say goodbye to my little miracle forever. I held her tightly, and whispered words of apology into her small ear. As tears streamed down my cheek, I gently placed my Kendie into a basket, wrapped her in a soft, fluffy pink blanket and set the basket close to the Morlocks living quarters. I ran my fingers through her silky white hair, and slowly stood up, watching at confusion swept over her face. I blew a kiss to her and ran as fast as I could through the sewers, hoping to escape from the pain. 


	3. kendall finds out the truth

Okay this chapter is from Kendall's p.o.v. Um I guess she's between 15 and 17...don't own the characters....yada yada ((still more to come ^_~ ))  
  
~*~*~  
  
The night air was chilly and the all too familiar stench of the sewers hung in the air. I looked up at the ceiling of the sewer, seeing the moon's silver light pouring through a drainpipe. I leaned my head back against the wall. Everything had been so damn confusing. I had been doing this a lot, just thinking, about everything, getting away from everything that caused problems in my life.  
  
"I don't know, she just...she gets on my nerves."  
  
I lifted my head up and listened. I heard a few people walking through the tunnel.  
  
"She's not that bad is she?"  
  
"She thinks she's better than everyone else here, I can't stand it."  
  
"Hell, she's the one who's the oddball around here. Sure she has perfect skin, the perfect tone, and yeah she looks like someone who's normal, but she's the one who stands out around us."  
  
I heard a small gasp and the footsteps stop.  
  
"You know what I heard?! I was listening to my mom talk today with some of the other ladies. Get this..."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
I leaned back against the wall again, sure that they didn't see my shadow.  
  
"They were talking about Kendall, and then they started talking about whether or not her mom should tell her something."  
  
"Tell her what?"  
  
Yeah tell me what, I thought...  
  
"I guess that Kendall's mom found her as a baby in the living quarters..."  
  
"She what?"  
  
"Someone left her there, with a note or something that asked the Morlocks to take care of the baby."  
  
What? What the hell was she talking about?  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Dead serious"  
  
"Well think about it, it makes perfect sense..."  
  
It's just gossip...stupid gossip....  
  
"That WOULD explain it. Oh man could you imagine, 16 years living here and she doesn't even know about it."  
  
It couldn't be true. I shook my head, it *wasn't * true...was it?  
  
"That's bogus..."  
  
I shook my head more violently, No...  
  
"Well if she wasn't here from the beginning she should go back to where ever she came from!"  
  
I stared off into space.  
  
"That's kind of insensitive ain't it...?"  
  
"She's not a Morlock, and she shouldn't act like she is."  
  
I jumped up onto my feet, and started running, as fast as I could. Water at the bottom of the sewers splashed up from under me. The three girls stared at me shock, but I ignored their mortified expressions and pushed past them.  
  
Was it true? Or was it just gossip? Oh God, please don't let it be true, I though as I rounded the corner and searched for my mom, although that term seemed questionable at the moment.  
  
"Kendall what's wrong?"  
  
I drew in a deep breath and briskly walked over to her and stared her in the eyes.  
  
"Kendall?"  
  
My eyes grew narrow, "Tell me the truth." The words were sharp and demanding.  
  
She cocked her head to the side in confusion, "The truth about what?"  
  
I kneeled down, still staring her straight in the eyes, "I heard what you and the other ladies were talking about, tell me the truth mom."  
  
A small gasp escaped her lips. She nervously looked back at the other Morlock ladies, then back at me. She heaved a big sigh, and then stood up, "Follow me Kendall." She led me to a small isolated corner in the room.  
  
And then it came, the whole story. My mother, my birth mother, left me here, at the Morlocks tunnels, with a note begging them to take care of me. Out of pity, I was taken in. I almost didn't believe it. Sixteen years of loving a family that wasn't my own, it was surreal, and it hurt so badly. I felt as if my whole idea of reality was shattered.  
  
And this explained why I was always so different. As a child I was made fun of, and even now, the girls my age ignored me, and despised me, the adults hardly acknowledged me. I was a product of sympathy. I was someone who no one wanted...  
  
I heard whispering behind us, and turned around seeing the three girls staring and pointing in my direction, "That's right pretty-pretty, you ain't one of us, so leave..."  
  
I stared at her, and then got up and ran. I didn't know where I was running. I didn't care where to, I just wanted to escape. I should've known I didn't belong here; by the way I looked compared to everyone else. A single tear fell down my cheek, a tear of anger and sadness. It was swept away in the wind as I ran through the streets of New York.  
  
Now I didn't know who I was...if I couldn't trust the people who I thought were my family, who could I trust? I continued running. I could see the lights of the city flash by me in the corner of my eye. I shoved my way through the strangers on the street. A crackle of thunder boomed in the sky. As the tears began falling from the corners of my eyes, rain trickled down from the clouds.  
  
I saw a small dark ally and turned the corner and looked around, making sure I was alone. I slowly slid down against the brick wall, letting the rain drench me, dripping off the tips of my hair. I closed my eyes helplessly. I saw the faces of the three girls back at the tunnels. I felt anger and wanted-revenge swelling up within me. I opened my eyes to see a sharp quick bright bolt of lighting strike down in the street in front of me, sending sparks shooting up from the spot it struck. My eyes widened.  
  
I looked up at the sky, wondering how on earth that bolt could've stuck so close to me...  
  
I squinted my eyes, concentrating on the falling rain. I took in deep breaths, calming myself down. And as I did so, the rain stopped. It was almost as if...the weather was reacting to what I was feeling.  
  
I gulped and closed my eyes, asking myself what was happening...was I a...mutant? I looked back up at the sky, and shut my eyes tightly, concentrating on the sound of thunder, and then it came, a loud powerful boom. The sound made me jump. I closed my eyes again and concentrated on rain. My mind was centered on the feel of it, the smell of it, and then I felt drops fall on my skyward face. I was...  
  
Suddenly I heard voices turning the corner of the alley. I tried to push myself against the wall, to not let them see me. "What the hell?!"  
  
I stared at them.  
  
"What is it?" The group of five or six men walked toward me. They were all huge, strong men, "It's a mutie! Look at her freak eyes!"  
  
I glanced down into a puddle on the ground in front of me. And I saw my eyes, my glowing white eyes. They were both filled with a sparkling blaze, clouded over with a hazy silver mist. I looked back up at the men.  
  
"Damn, another one. I say we get rid of it..." I could see a smile come across his face.  
  
"I'm with you man! Get rid of the freaks!"  
  
Then they all lunged at me. I got up screaming and ran. 


	4. the meeting

Okay, so they meet : X Logan doesn't know for sure that this kid is his daughter, so yeah....um that's it...feedback is much appreciated!  
  
~*~*~  
  
The smell of alcohol hung in the air as Logan looked around the New York bar he was in for this night. It was his first time back in NYC for years. He was considering going back to what...no, more like to *whom * he left in the first place.  
  
Logan turned back around to the bar table and chugged down another gulp of his third whiskey of the night. He would admit, this kind of life was fine for a few months, maybe even a couple years, but after almost eight years, it got beyond old. Driving to unknown destinations by day, and drinking away his problems in a different bar each night. And everyday he thought of her; her beautiful face, her wise words.  
  
And he would think about the night that it all happened. The way she came into the room, her head hung down low. He could sense the nervousness she was feeling, and he could see the anxiety in her eyes. When she told him, he was in shock. He wasn't expecting it...he had a daughter? Without thinking he ran. It was what he was used to. If something happened that he couldn't control, he didn't want to be part of it. So he ran. He crawled into his Hummer and left. He could still her the screams of hatred and rage from her as he drove down the road. But he didn't stop.  
  
Logan grabbed his mug of whiskey and finished it off. He got the attention of the bartender and paid his bill and got up and left the bar, leaving the stench behind him.  
  
He briskly walked out onto the streets of New York, his hands tucked far inside the pockets of his old jeans, and getting drenched by the heavy rain. As he was passing a shadowy ally, he heard the faint scream of a young girl. He perked up his head in interest. There it was again. Swiftly, making sure not to draw attention to himself, he ducked into the ally and broke into a run toward the scream.  
  
Logan turned a corner and saw a girl dash past him. Instantly he took off after her. He glanced behind him and saw about 6 men running behind them.  
  
"Get away from me!!!" The girl screamed at Logan. Thunder rumbled throughout the sky, and lightening filled the dark clouds in 2 or 3 strikes at a time.  
  
Logan lashed out his arm and grabbed the girl, cupped his hand around her mouth and pulled her into another ally.  
  
She struggled in his hold, kicking and flailing her arms. A bolt of lightening struck the ground only a couple hundred feet away.  
  
Logan stared at the stuck ground and glared back at the girl, thoughts running through his head. He snapped out of it and whispered harshly into her ear, "I ain't gonna hurt you, just shut up so them guys don't hear ya."  
  
He could hear her gulp and she stopped moving. Slowly he let go of her, just as the men passed their ally.  
  
Logan peered around the corner of the building, watching the men run off after nothing. He turned back to the girl, "Why are they chasing you?"  
  
"They just, I..." She stopped and looked down into another puddle under her feet and saw the glow in her eyes were gone, "I don't know."  
  
Logan sniffed the air, and smelled the scent of the men coming back this way, "They're heading back this way. Come on, my cars not too far away."  
  
She stared at him, a strong aura surrounding her, but he could see the apprehensive glare in her eyes.  
  
"Trust me." He took off almost sprinting down the ally, and she followed him, knowing she had no other choice.  
  
Logan ran into a parking lot, and headed straight for his black Hummer. He hurriedly pulled out his keys and unlocked the doors.  
  
The girl ran up to the other side of the car and crawled into the strange car.  
  
Logan stuck the keys into the ignition and pulled out into the streets, knowing that they had escaped danger.  
  
"Now tell me kid, why were those men chasing you?"  
  
She turned her head and glared at him, "I told you already, I don't know."  
  
"You're lyin', I can tell, wanna tell me the truth?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed, "They thought I was a mutant."  
  
Logan reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out a cigar, "Are you?"  
  
Her mouth almost dropped, "No..." she stopped herself and made sure her voice sounded more convincing, "I'm no freak."  
  
He lit his cigar and stuck it in his mouth, "You're lyin' again kid." He talked with the cigar hanging from the side of his mouth.  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
The girl heard a * snikt*. She looked down at Logan's hands and saw shimmering blades of metal that shot through his knuckles. He lifted up his hands so she could get a good look. And almost as quick as they appeared, they were gone.  
  
She stared at his hands. He was one too...  
  
"I'll ask ya again, are ya a mutant?"  
  
Slowly and apprehensively, she nodded.  
  
Logan glanced at her, seeing the resemblance of someone he once knew, of someone he once loved, in her face.  
  
There was a long period of silence between the two.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked quietly.  
  
Logan tightened his grip on the wheel. He thought of her face, the face he hadn't seen in so long, "I got some friends in a place that'd be able to help you." 


	5. at the mansion

Okay, this is the last chapter that has been previously written. And since I've gotten such great reviews, I definitely *want* to continue. But unfortunately, I haven't written past this point, SO I think I might spin this off into another story. Where Kendall has been at the mansion for a while, and then *GASP* Ororo returns! I don't know. I have tried to write Kendall fics a few times, and none (but this) have really ever turned out the way I wanted. But I guess I could always try again...well enjoy...and I'll start writing that story asap! And give me some comments/advice on this idea, if you have any, thanks, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~  
  
When the black hummer pulled into the driveway of the mansion, the rain had ceased but dark clouds still hung in the air, suspicious nervous clouds.  
  
"This is it." Logan jerked the keys from the ignition. He stepped out of the car, staring at the huge brick building, a nervousness filling his own body.  
  
Kendall slowly got out of the car, looking around. She bit the bottom of her lip, something she did whenever she felt uncomfortable about something. She saw Logan start walking toward the mansion, and she quickly followed.  
  
Logan walked through the halls that were so familiar to him, yet he still looked at every piece of furniture, and every painting that hung on the wall as if it was his first visit to the place.  
  
A small gasp came from behind the two, and they both turned seeing a redheaded lady standing there, shocked, "Logan!" She ran at them and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
The corners of his mouth turned upwards, "Hey Jeannie."  
  
"You were gone so long this time, why'd you leave?" She pulled back; her smile was huge.  
  
The smile that was on his face disappeared, "I had my reasons..."  
  
She nodded, and looked at me, "You brought a friend I see?"  
  
"This is, uh..." He glanced at Kendall. Obviously he just then realized he never did ask for her name.  
  
"Kendall, my name's Kendall." She gave the redhead a weak, false smile.  
  
The two adults started talking. Kendall looked at the walls in the corridor. Paintings hung on them, and pictures did too, pictures of groups of 6 or 7 people, standing close and smiling at the camera. They all looked like they were having the time of their life. She looked closer into one of the pictures and saw a man with fur. He had blue fur all over his. She stared closer. Then it hit her; this place must've been for mutants.  
  
She walked further down the hall, examining each picture as she passed it. Then she saw her, a tall lady, with long silver flowing hair, her skin was a dark toffee color. And her eyes were crystal blue. Kendall couldn't help but notice how much this lady resembled her...  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Kendall spun around, seeing someone, something that was her age. Her guess was that it was a boy, but he had fur on every inch of his body, and a tail.  
  
He blinked, and then she noticed his yellow eyes, almost demon looking eyes, "Hello? Can you talk?"  
  
"I'm...my name is Kendall." She looked again at his face, which was still lost and clueless, "I came here with him." She pointed down the hall to Logan.  
  
"V'ith him? Yikes. You have my pity mein fruend. My name is Kurt." He stuck out his furry hand.  
  
She saw him staring at her, with and intentness, it was like he couldn't pull his eyes off of her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked softly...awkwardly, shaking his hand.  
  
He shook his head, "No, sorry, you just...you look like someone I know..."  
  
Logan walked up behind the two, and looked at the girl who brought him back to this place. He stared at her; he couldn't help it. She looked so much like, her. The way her hair fell, her skin, and her piercing crystal blue eyes, everything reminding him so much of her. Then it remembered, he would have to confront her sooner or later here.  
  
"Oh, hey Logan." Kendall turned around.  
  
"So you met the elf huh?" He started walking down the hall and jerked his head forward to motion for her to follow him, "Gotta introduce ya to Chuck."  
  
Kendall quickly said bye to Kurt, then jogged up to Logan, "Who's Chuck?"  
  
"Professor Xavier, he's the head of this place." He turned a corner into what looked like a mini living room, with doors lining the walls. Logan laid his hand on one of the doorknobs and slowly twisted it and pushed the door open.  
  
Kendall meekly followed behind him, and then she saw an older man, with no hair, and he was sitting in a wheelchair.  
  
"Ah Logan, I sensed that you had returned." A small smile showed on his face, then he looked at Kendall with question in his eyes.  
  
"This is Kendall, she uh, I kinda helped her out of a jam in NYC. I figured you could help her out."  
  
The Professor nodded, "Gladly, please take a seat, both of you." He rested his elbows on his desk, and pressed his fingertips together.  
  
Kendall sat down, somewhat nervously, and found herself biting her bottom lip.  
  
"So Kendall, I am sure that you have found out that you have...abilities." Xavier's voice was calm and soothing.  
  
She glanced to her side at Logan, who nodded at her reassuringly, "I think, that I can...the..." she hesitated, "I think the weather kind of, reacts...to what I feel...if that makes any sense."  
  
The Professor nodded, "Of course it does. And when did you realize your gift?"  
  
Kendall shrugged, "Not too long ago, a week ago maybe..."  
  
He nodded again. Then Kendall saw him close his eyes. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but then they heard a knock on the door, and the elf stepped in.  
  
"Kurt, would you please show Kendall here around the mansion? It appears that she is going to be staying with us."  
  
"Ja, of course I v'ill." A furry smile appeared on his face, "Lets go, shall we?"  
  
Kendall slowly stood up, and walked to the door. She looked back at Logan and the Professor, then left.  
  
Logan leaned forward, "Does she remind you of anyone? I mean, her looks..."  
  
The Professor nodded solemnly, "Ororo." His mind drifted back to a conversation they had not too long ago.  
  
"You see it too. And then her powers...almost exactly like hers." Logan tried to shut out a memory from his past, but it wouldn't stop beating away in his mind.  
  
The Professor considered bringing this young lady to the attention of Ororo.  
  
Logan took in a deep breath and stared at Xavier, "Is she here...?"  
  
"Yes, yes she is Logan."  
  
"Are you going to tell her about Kendall?"  
  
The Professor wheeled slightly away from his desk and rested his hands on his lap, "I imagine she'll find out sooner or later."  
  
*~Professor~*  
  
Xavier closed his eyes, getting a telepathic message from Jean.  
  
*~Professor, you need to come to Ororo's room immediately~*  
  
The professor's eyes fluttered opened, "Come with me Logan."  
  
The two of them rushed down the hall. The walked into Ororo's room seeing Jean sitting on the bed, holding a sheet of paper in her hands.  
  
"She's gone...she left." Jean handed the paper to the Professor.  
  
His eyes skimmed across the letter and he nodded.  
  
Logan snatched the paper from the Professor, "Where did she go?! Why did she leave?" He came all the way here, to see her, to reunite with her, and then she just left?  
  
"Calm down Logan." Xavier turned to Jean, "Will you excuse us?"  
  
Jean got up quietly and left the room.  
  
Logan narrowed his eyes and stared at the Professor, "You know don't you?"  
  
"She had her reasons Logan...and, yes I do." He took in a deep breath, "Ororo had been having these dreams, almost nightmares, in which she saw a child..."  
  
Logan listened intently.  
  
The Professor thought of Kendall, and then looked back at Logan, "She believed that the child was her daughter."  
  
Confusion swept over Logan's face, "Daughter?"  
  
"Kendall..." 


	6. Ororo's Homeland

Okay, screw the whole idea of spinning off a sequel. Hope no one minds, I figured that I'd just continue writing in this story...still having ideas floating through my head about where to take this story...hmm, enjoy..!  
  
~*~*~  
  
---1 year later----  
  
The warn morning sun shone through a small hole at the top of a straw hut. The savannah was springing to life as the sun rose higher in the clear cloudless sky. Gazelles leaped through the tall grass; the lion prides stirred, awaking from their deep slumbers.  
  
Slowly sitting up, Ororo awakened to the soft sounds of her homeland. She stretched while glancing through a small gap in the flap that served as her door on her hut. Leaning forward, sitting on her knees, Ororo pulled back the flap just enough for a good view of her village.  
  
Most of the people were awake already. The women were preparing the family meals for the day and the men were sharpening their spears for a day of hunting. The children ran and leaped about their parents, laughing even though they were scolded for being a nuisance more than one time. The sight of the young ones always made Ororo smile. She never ceased to be amused by their running and jumping which resembled that of the gazelle calves, or the way their rolled around playing relentlessly as if they were lion cubs.  
  
But no matter how much joy it seemed to bring her, watching the children always made her heart break. Seeing them made her long to hold her own child, to watch her run around with the other children, but most of all just to be able to hold her tight in her arms, her very own baby girl.  
  
"Roro! Come play with us!" One of the little girls of the village, Sajik, suddenly popped in front of Ororo's face. Ororo smiled at the pronunciation of her name, not a lot of the children could get "Ororo" to roll off their little tongues, so they just adoringly called her Ro or Roro. The small girl grabbed Ororo's two fingers and began to pull her forward, "Roro! Come on!" She repeated tugging.  
  
She laughed and stood up slightly, but arching her back downwards so Sajik could still hold her fingers, "What are we going to play child?"  
  
The little girl let go, and pointed to a circle of other girls her age, around 5 or 6. Sajik ran her hand over her short black hair, "We are pretending we are all brides! Like Marabi's sister Kapla! She is getting married in 2 days, did you know that?"  
  
Ororo nodded, "Yes she is." She reached down and took Sajik's hand in hers and started walking toward the circle of girls.  
  
"Oh Roro, she is going to be so pretty! Her mom has used the black paint on her face, and it looks beautiful, and all her jewelry! Marabi took me into their hut and showed me; it's all so shiny!"  
  
Ororo laughed, "Your day will come child, have fun now." She winked at Sajik, sitting down on the ground watching the group of 8 girls play with excess material, modeling around in their "wedding gowns", using small pieces of rope, they all stuck out their wrists making believe it was lavish gold and jeweled bracelets.  
  
She sighed, smiling as the girls continued playing, daydreaming herself. About her daughter... 


	7. flashback

Okay this chapter gives a background about what happened when Kendall actually was told the truth...more to come stay tuned, oh and guess what! THE XMEN ARENT MINE!  
  
****  
  
There was a frosty nip in the cold December air, as a lone figure sat in a little white gazebo looking around the empty grounds of the school. She had a heavy winter jacket on, and her around her neck a yellow plaid scarf hung. The girl brought up a mug of hot chocolate up to her mouth, letting the warm sweet treat slide down her throat and into her stomach, warming her body from the inside out.  
  
"Kendall, is that you?" She looked over her shoulder seeing Logan standing between the doors, raising his eyebrows at her, "What the sam hell're you doin' out here at 6 in the morning?"  
  
Shrugging, she answered in soft but strong voice, "Woke up, and couldn't get back to sleep, and it snowed last night," her voice suddenly was filled with a little more excitement, "I wanted to look at it all before it got ruined." Kendall looked back to the grounds, drawing her knees close to her, "It's so pretty, there's nothing like it, is there?"  
  
Logan shook his head, looking at her, a hint of a grin on his face. This girl, Kendall wasn't like most 17 year olds, no, not his daughter, always at one with nature and that crap, never into teen magazines and shopping malls like the rest of the girls at the mansion, "You're weird, ya know that Kendie?" Looking at her, listening to her words, he sighed as the memory of Kendall's mother flashed through his head  
  
A muffled giggle escaped against her scarf, "Thanks Logan."  
  
He nodded, "Don't stay out here too long, uh, it's um, cold..." Logan turned around, shutting the doors. This parenting crap was still a completely new concept to him; it was an entirely new territory for him. Knowing that this girl, this amazing young lady, was his daughter. It shocked him, still did, even after a year of them both knowing, along with everyone else in the mansion when they found out.  
  
Logan shook his head as he turned a corner heading into the kitchen, recalling the events that happened last year.  
  
He reached for the folded up paper sitting on the table untouched. He grabbed it, leaned against one of the kitchen counters, but his mind was elsewhere, remembering that day...  
  
**  
  
A lone, tall lamp in the corner of the room softly illuminated the den of the mansion. Kendall looked at the two men who had requested her presence, and unknowingly, she accepted. But now, she seemed as if she were beginning to seriously regret it. Logan knew the expression on his face had to have looked confused...almost lost; and she noticed it. And in her eyes, he could almost tell that she knew that look wasn't natural on that rough face of his. Logan's hands were at an eerie rest by his side, and his gaze was concentrated on the gray-carpeted floor, only looking up fleetingly. That expression of uncertainty and apprehension of her face, on his daughter's face, made him look down again.  
  
The Professor's hands were brought up to his face, the palms resting on one another, and the tips of his index fingers slightly touching his chin, "Kendall, take a seat if you would."  
  
Logan looked up at her. She sat down flatly, putting her hands on her lap, and she had her bottom lip between her two front teeth, "What is it?" Kendall asked with a shaky voice, she almost sounded sure of herself, and she looked as if she was trying to convince himself and Chuck that none of this was bothering her. Her father's obstinacy...  
  
The Professor let out a long sigh, and began talking, looking her dead in the eyes. The story came from him so smoothly and calmly, patting Kendall on the knee occasionally.  
  
But her face, the strong front she had been putting on, had now completely vanished. She gulped painfully after the end of each of his sentences, and blinked repeatedly, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. Her knee bounced up and down, and she shook her head constantly, not wanting to accept the truth, the harsh ruthless truth that had been kept from her all these years.  
  
But Chuck continued talking to her, vowing to Logan before that she had to know, even if she had been at the mansion for only a few days. Finally, he told her earnestly, "You're father is..." He glanced to his side at Logan, whose eyes had suddenly grown huge, "Logan."  
  
**  
  
Logan could almost still hear the gasp that escaped her lips, the gasp of betrayal, and pain; could still picture that expression of shock and distress that swept over face; could still remember the sight of her springing from her seat, and tearing through the halls of the mansion, out the door and into the snow covered land of the mansion. It took her almost two weeks before Kendall would even consider being in the same room with Logan, until Chuck convinced her that Logan hadn't known either. But it took even longer for the two to be able to talk.  
  
And when they finally talked, it turned out to be almost too much for Logan.  
  
He shook his head as he remembered all the questions she asked, how she had grilled him for the answers. But all he could do what shrug in response to each of the queries, not knowing any of the answers.  
  
"Then," she pleaded, "At least tell me what she was like, was she a good person?"  
  
Until she asked that, what her mother was like. That, he knew, he could answer. And he did, he felt as if he had to, since he couldn't answer any of her other questions. Logan told her that she was more than a good person; he described her personality, how she was always so serene, no matter what the situation was. He depicted to Kendall how her mother and her looked so alike, their pallid, silverish hair, their crystal blue eyes that contrasted their toffee colored skin.  
  
And then, Kendall smiled. For the first time since he had seen her, she smiled at the thought of her mother.  
  
Logan shook his head; escaping from the reverie of the past he put himself into. Grabbing the remote, he flipped on the T.V., turning on the news, pulled out a chair from the table, and sat down; absorbing himself in the paper as he did every morning. 


	8. she arrives

Sorry that this took so long to post, hopefully this has met your standards…stay tuned for the meeting of ro and lo! They still aren't mine….yada yada  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A little yellow taxicab pulled up to the mansion, its screeching breaks upsetting the quiet of night. The passenger sitting in the tattered backseat hesitated to get out of the vehicle, her glistening crystal eyes fixed on the mansion, holding back the few tears her eyes wanted to shed.  
  
"Dis place is your stop, get out. That'll be twenty five dollars please." A heavily accented Middle Eastern voice demanded from the front seat, holding out his hand greedily.  
  
Gently nodding, she got out, reached inter her gazelle hide purse adorned with tribal beads and designs, and paid the man.  
  
After the driver had reluctantly gotten out of the car and pulled out her two bags, he dropped them on the ground sloppily And in an instant he was gone into the dark night, leaving Ororo standing in front of the mansion with no other alternative than to go in…  
  
~~  
  
Logan tossed restlessly in his sleep. The sheets were thrown off the foot of the bed. Dreams of that night flooded his mind; he remembered so clearly how she entered his room, almost 17 years ago; how her head hung low in what seemed like shame. It was the night that changed his life, their life…together.  
  
Logan's eyes twitched, and his eyes moved rapidly under his closed lids. His head moved from side to side in sudden jerks. And his brain became consumed by the memory of that night…  
  
***  
  
"Logan," She said faintly, her eyes fixed on the ground below her, "I'm pregnant." The words were softer than a whisper but still boomed through Logan's head as if she had screamed them at him.  
  
He gulped, not knowing what to do. The hurt and pain in her eyes made him get up briskly, almost unsympathetically. He stared out of his window, his arms folded against his chest. Everything had seemed so surreal, almost as if were one of those dramatic soap operas on daytime TV. But it wasn't, no, those tears, and those sobs coming from behind him were undeniably real.  
  
Logan had glanced behind his shoulder once or twice, looking at her through the corner of his eyes at her. She was leaning against the wall awkwardly. She was playing with her fingers, fighting to hold back the accumulating tears in her eyes.  
  
Something inside demanded that he sit next to her; hold her, comfort her. He wanted to, so badly, he just wanted to embrace her and never let go. But then those animalistic instincts took over, screaming and yelling at him that this was her problem, not his. Looking over his shoulder, he saw her with a distant look in her eyes. And then without thinking, he just ran…  
  
~*~  
  
Logan shot up in his bed, thoughts reeling through his mind. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Every night, he shook his head, his brain replayed the exact experience, and putting him through the same confusion and guilt he felt that auspicious night. He would remember seeing her face as he took off from the mansion, only looking back once, seeing the white haired figure staring through the door, and shouting at him in anger. He caught a glimpse of her raise her hands toward the sky and then the boom of thunder pursued him for quite some time, never giving up, it's fury rumbling on all sides of Logan.  
  
Deeply inhaling in an attempt to calm himself down, and then he smelt it, that sweet aroma of her, the scent of jasmine lingering in the air as he drew in another breath, savoring the fragrance that he hadn't tasted in 17 years.  
  
Logan jumped out of bed, realizing what this meant. Was it possible? Did she return?  
  
He ran through the corridors, and froze at the railing overlooking the main lobby when he saw that beautiful head of silver hair. 


	9. THE LONG AWAITED MEETING *gah

Ah yes, the long anticipated scene where Lo sees Ro for the first time in SEVENTEEN YEARS *gasp* haha. Did it live up to your standards? Hope so, I have been delaying putting it up, because it doesn't seem powerful enough to me. Be honest…lol. I hope you're all happy though, I am giving up my geometry homework to finish this. Well enjoy. Xmen aren't mine, and off I go to finish lateral areas of prisms….  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
Ororo looked around uncomfortably, grasping the handle of one of her bags tightly, hoping no one had heard her come in. This place had been her home for so long, and even though she was gone from in for 16 or 17 years, it still was. There had been some slight alterations, a few different pictures on the wall, the furniture had been rearranged, but other than the trivial things, Ororo was consumed by a feeling of safety, despite the struggling emotions of anxiety reeling around inside of her.  
  
She sighed, released her grasp on the handle of her bag and closed her eyes, letting herself fall into one of the big cozy armchairs. The moonlight poured in through the big picture windows, and fell upon her face.  
  
Logan watched her from the top of the stairs stunned, not knowing what to do. He stared at her, studied her, he took in her absolute beauty, and then he realized how much he had missed her. The feeling hit him abruptly and powerfully. Logan looked at her, then back down at the floor. Once again his animalistic instincts were scolding him for wanting to hold her, to be with her. He growled quietly at his own foolishness and tore down the stairs to the main lobby.  
  
Ororo opened her eyes as soon as she heard the sound of footsteps clomping down each step; someone was coming down the staircase. She sat up, squinting her eyes, trying to see through the darkness. Her breathing had become quieter, not wanting to attract attention to herself.  
  
Logan brought himself to a halt suddenly when he reached the bottom of the stairs, his breath heavy, and his heart seemed like it stopped when he saw her staring at him.  
  
Ororo remained silent when she made out a figure in the dark and her heart skipped a beat when she realized who it was. She gulped as she felt her eyes fixed on him.  
  
"Ro…" He managed to say, his usual gruff voice had a strong trace of amazement and surprise in it.  
  
She stared at him, not having the slightest clue what to do. After all these years, after that night, was she just supposed to forgive him like that? Oh but she wanted to so badly! She closed her eyes tightly, and sighed as her usual obstinate self began to take over, "Logan." She said, the tone in her voice wasn't excited, but almost perturbed, "It has been awhile."  
  
Logan gawked at her, that's it, he thought, that's all she's going to say…But then again, what did he expect? After all, he *did* run off…but damn, it had been 17 friggin' years!  
  
Ororo tore her glare away from him, and looked at the floor beneath the chair she was sitting on. Her mind was beginning to ache with thoughts. A part of her wanted to scream at him, and tear him apart, but then another part wanted to forget everything and just be with him again…  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows. What the Sam hell was he supposed to do now?  
  
There was an intense, long period of complete silence. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of their short, tense breaths.  
  
Logan looked at her, and he could barely make out her tear-streaked face. Strands of silver hair fell across her cheeks and her eyes were fixed on the floorboards. He took a step toward her, apprehensively, his arm outreached, his hand longing to hold hers.  
  
Ororo looked up at him slowly, her eyes were bursting with anger, giving him a warning, "Logan…don't…"  
  
Logan stopped dead in his tracks, completely taken aback by her request that was more like a demand, if not a threat. He shook his head, and then shrugged giving up, "Listen Ororo, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do…"  
  
She sighed and interrupted him, "You could start by apologizing!" her voice came out severe and extremely upset, "Goddess Logan! Honestly…"  
  
Logan closed his eyes momentarily, holding back the urge to launch back a smart-ass remark, and nodded quietly, "I know, and…" he took in a small breath, "Damn Ro, you know I'm sorry…I have no idea what happened…I just…"  
  
Ororo jumped out of her seat, her eyes ablaze, "You just left me expecting our child, left me to deal with it." She swallowed, "I couldn't handle it Logan! Goddess, you left me to give the child, our child away! I believe that I have a right to be cross!" Her voice grew louder with each word said. Her arms were limp at her side, and her fists clenched.  
  
Logan watched her, and the tone of her voice ate away at him. His eyes moved about the room nervously, God, when did he EVER get tongue-tied? But still he didn't say anything, just waited for her to say something else…  
  
She stomped a foot on the ground furiously, "Dammit Logan! Don't you have one thing to say? An apology? A witty retort? Or are you going to run from this challenging situation as well???"  
  
His eyes shot up at her, not able to take it any longer, "Fuck, Ororo! I said I was sorry! What the hell else am I supposed to say?!"  
  
Ororo threw her hands up in the air, "I don't know! But somehow "sorry" doesn't seem like a suitable recompense!"  
  
Logan snarled as his muscles tightened, "You know what, here I thought that I'd say hi to someone who I fucking haven't seen in 17 damn years. But I guess I should've known better, hm? Ya know what, you're right, I was a fucking dumbass to think we could work this out." He turned around and began walking away briskly.  
  
Ororo's eyes narrowed as her voice stated evenly, "Don't you dare walk away from me again Logan."  
  
He stopped in mid-step, obviously his temper beginning to get irritated. Logan drew in deep breaths through flared nostrils.  
  
"I find this funny, Logan, I really do. You seem to be so peeved right now, when you were the one who ran, you were the one who left me with the child, you were the one who never came back." Her voice softened and trailed off.  
  
Logan spun around facing her, "You know what Ororo, you're right, it's all my fault; its all my god damned fault." He shook his head, "And you have no fucking idea how many times I have regretted running, or leaving you to deal with shit yourself, and not coming back. God Ro, every damn day after I left I wanted to come back, and sometimes I was so close…I wanted to so bad…"  
  
Ororo's tone of voice was tranquil now, but still a little shaky, "But you never did…" She lifted her head, and gazed into his dark brown eyes with her own crystal sapphire eyes that were shimmering with tears at the corners.  
  
Logan felt his sturdy walls begin to crumble as an overwhelming feeling of need to be with her took over. His inner self was reprimanding him, telling him no…but he couldn't bear to hurt her any longer.  
  
"Sometimes," She started quietly, "There were times when I just longed to have you there to just tell me it'd be alright, but you weren't there Logan. And that hurt so badly, when I realized that you had fled…"  
  
"God Ro…" He whispered sensitively. Logan reached out his hand slowly, and to his surprise, Ororo's hand fell into it willingly. And then he embraced her; he hugged her as if the world was coming to an end. And he whispered over and over into her ear softly that he was sorry.  
  
And there they sat on the couch, Ororo weeping silently, both out of relief and anxiety, and Logan held her close, his arms wrapped around her. They felt so natural together, so grateful to finally be able to be with one another.  
  
But then an almost silent gulp came from behind a corner as a pair of crystal eyes gazed at the two. The head of short ashen hair shook back and forth when she realized that this unexpected visitor was…her mother…  
  
  
  
~*~*~ 


End file.
